


水壶

by Frankenskr



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr





	1. Chapter 1

程阳这人有毒。

上一秒还让你觉得爱死下一秒就分分钟把人气死。

我一度坚信这是七年之痒。后来才觉得不太对劲。就是那种从一开始就存在的问题，我们俩都不太想正视。程阳那人说不想正视那就能摆出三百套理论佐证自己不正视是对的，是更好的。反正我是说不过他，就慢慢觉得卧槽这日子越过越像他的日子啊，刚开始谈恋爱的时候我对他的那点影响力现在简直荡然无存。

可要说人不爱我，不在乎我吧，又觉得哪里不对。

真是有毒。

所以说句实话，我爸妈跟我闹的时候我是本着分居一段时间冷静冷静的心态顺水推舟搬出来的。我俩再热就要糊锅了。毕竟恋爱关系没办法上升成婚姻关系，真的是时间长了没有外力把两个人控制在一起是不行的。结果，卧槽，我一出来住才发现，我都快把自己是什么人忘到南极去了。

真的就是那种，感觉自己和这人谈恋爱的时候，过得跟梦一样，压根不是自己的生活。

可是清醒日子享受了一个月之后，我才真的明白了“魂牵梦绕”四个字是什么意思。

有毒，真是有毒。

 

而且我低估了我妈。

本来这种信息时代，暗度陈仓不要太容易自然，我妈又不知道我手机解锁密码，她还能怎么着我？搬出来的第一个月，我跟程阳属于冷静期，半分手状态，两个人联系确实不多。可等到我想联系、想看他、想回去跟人家做梦的时候，我发现我手机上程阳的联系方式被删干净了。

连照片都删完了。

删完之后把“最近删除”那个相册里的也都删了。

然后我就慌了。才发现信息时代这点真的不好，才发现原来我男朋友根本就不是我男朋友，只是我手机里一堆数据而已，说没有就没有了。

程阳不知道试图主动联系过我几次。

我妈竟然会玩儿微信了？？？

他手机号我自然记得，再不记得也记得他席位电话，再不记得我可以波道里问，再没办法我可以直接去空管局堵大门。

这期间发生了一件事情，就是筠清研究生毕业工作去了武汉。

之后就是我爸又犯病住了院，我妈太了解我了，在病房外边要求我跟公司申请去武汉基地。

我当时就炸了啊。去广州基地都比这样要好啊，去广州的话飞郑州再回去的时候直接给我延误在新郑过夜，那还是好见面。这去武汉，除非我航班备降了，不然我什么时候能回一次郑州？我不飞的时候我妈座机电话查岗啊卧槽。

第一时间，我跟程阳说了这件事情。

这货问我准备怎么办。

我说我还能怎么办。

然后他就很烦，说他问的是怎么解决家里不同意这个问题。

我说潜移默化吧，每天以泪洗面，苦肉计让我妈心疼。我爸一直不表态不参与，可能是个突破口。

程阳在电话里嗯了一声，跟老子说了五个字。

“行，那我等着。”

我真的腿一软，差点没站住。

我完全可以想象他脸上的表情。

 

之后呢？说实话我记不太清了。一开始我们还联系挺频繁，就和一般异地小情侣一样吧。可是后来有几次，我延误到很晚之后回家，真的很累。推门之后是完全陌生的一个房子。我用的水壶不是我俩之前用的，吃的外卖不是常吃的，下的馆子不是常下的。衣柜放衣服的位置根本就没办法弄得和郑州家里一样，因为他妈柜子构造差太多了。我电视遥控器摆在程阳爱摆的位置，有一次弯腰去拿的时候简直觉得自己被他附身了，吓出我一身冷汗。程阳这人有毒，想跟他在一起太难了，因为他会让所有事情都比看起来难做，他会让你的生活中除了他之外没有其他人——他会让这种状态成为一件容易的事情，因为他是个足够有意思的人。于是，生活里只有他有多么容易，生活里没有他就有多么困难。

卧槽，太可怕了。

然后我就开始不联系他。休息时间不在家呆，天天全世界乱跑。这人竟然还托人给我送了一幅画，我拆开一看就明白了。那就是一幅我俩的黄图。他估计为了照顾我画得挺明显的，但有些颜色线条的表现方式还是什么的，真的直接就能让我感觉我现在就和他在床上。

也不知道是怎么做到的。反正我把画又给送回去了。之后连着一星期，我做梦都是一样的内容。

他让一切过程都变得特别困难。

按理说，我过自己的生活就是了。可是不行啊，我干什么都觉得没意思。

后来我觉得这不行，就把所有跟他有关的生活习惯全部改了。改了之后发现果然好了很多。我妈让我回郑州我死都不回。我妈派筠清来看我的时候，筠清竟然看着我哭了。

筠清后来就跑去跟妈哭，说怕我抑郁症。

我一开始很生气，后来发现，正是在我再不愿意跟我妈提程阳不愿意去做跟程阳赖好能有一点关系的任何事儿之后，我妈开始心疼了。

苦肉计这算是管用了？

我爸还来找过我一次，推心置腹地问我有没有可能忘了程阳。

我说程阳是谁？

于是我妈又坚持了大半年，就以他俩身体不好需要照顾为由，要求我回郑州去。

那时候刚回郑州，我最害怕飞的就是郑州进近。我就是没办法见他。王双磊他们几个跟我提一次我翻一次脸。

我男朋友已经被删了。就算我当时去找他……不对，当时也不可能去找他。我一旦想到我俩之间可能有一道无法弥补跨越的裂痕，就特别害怕。

其实当时，都不是害怕，是特别恐惧。我们俩本来已经那么近了，就是因为太近所以才会打架，现在硬生生给撕开，真是还不如七年之痒自然分手，糊锅了拉倒。

 

最后，说出来也很神奇。是我妈把我俩骗出来的。

但是我看见他的一瞬间，真的就是一瞬间，我就觉得，哦，过去了。

那种裂痕的感觉，一下子就跨过去了。特别自然。反而——我这么说话得被前两年的自己打死——反而还觉得，跟他在一起的时候自己更真实了？就是不像梦了吧。反而回想回想之前那几年，跟一次梦一样。

我都不知道他是怎么过来的。就他那种脾气，竟然没来武汉拆了南航的基地，竟然就送了一次画。

他也是为了我才能做到这些吧。我其实很感谢他。


	2. 当然是个HE啦你们在想什么

 

  
一  
林雨萌家并不是郑州的，和前夫离婚之后调动回家的想法更加强烈。这件事她也找了很多人走动，但河南空管局实在缺人，并不太想放她。等到她调令下来，就已经是离婚两年之后了。

她向来和单位同事关系处得很好，又因为常年是进近唯一的女同志，大家确实都很宠她。临走那顿散伙饭，除了不得不在席位上值班的人都到了，在东区一个酒店搞了两个大桌，二十多个人。大家都是一身休闲服，就差穿睡衣了，有一种多年管制工作战友之间才有的平白。说白了，谁还没见过谁不是？

值大夜的时候林雨萌基本也都是睡衣拖鞋。多穿一件内衣都觉得难受。

其实当今社会，人和人之间能有这种情谊，少见且难得。

王晓东上个月刚聘的新教员，作为一个程阳和林雨萌一手带出来的人，被很多人调笑说是俩人的“儿子”。程阳这么多年不结婚，林雨萌上一段婚姻也早就结束得干干净净，因为两个人关系好，坊间传闻多年不灭。单位不少不了解情况的人都想撮合这两位，但都被两个人打太极打了回去。王晓东曾经是这些傻逼之一，现在看来只觉得自己当时太他妈单纯。

送林雨萌这顿饭，程阳迟到了。

这么多年来天天呆在一起值班，很多时候管制兄弟姐妹之间的互相了解可能甚过各自的家人。在座的人基本都知道，送林雨萌这趟，最有资格做牵头人的是程阳。王晓东给程阳发了二十几条微信，问他到哪了，来不来，结果连个回复都没有。塔台主任姓秦，秦主任也有意无意说话间开解林雨萌，说程阳他们肯定还要私下里再约。  
林雨萌把这些话一概笑了过去，看起来有点心事，有点紧张。

这让王晓东产生了某种预感。

程阳到的时候，酒刚刚喝了三个人，热菜上了两个。程阳穿得有些正式，他进来之后和林雨萌点头示意了一下。程阳走进来之后，后边又跟进来了一位。

王晓东当即在心里高喊了一声“卧槽”。

本来刘震正在和萌姐喝酒，说什么“萌姐我会想你的”说到一半，大家起哄也起到了一半，一下子全都安静了，都回过头看程阳，和程阳身后跟的那个机长。

程阳左手放在褚世清的后背上，护着、引着对方走到了林雨萌所在的那桌。林雨萌旁边几个人赶紧挪出来两个位置，挪位置的时候眼睛一眨不眨盯着他们程哥，眼珠都快瞪出来了。

程阳好像完全没看见，反而褚世清浑身笼罩着特别巨大一层尴尬，手都不知道往哪放了。王晓东私下里也见过这位，从来没见过这位这么“羞涩”，一下子没忍住笑了出来。

安置着褚世清坐下来之后，程阳往王晓东这边看了一眼。王晓东会意，赶紧给程阳递了杯酒。

“这个……我们没算好时间，从他家那边赶过来有点堵车，迟到了，不好意思，先自罚一杯啊。”

说完干了杯子里的酒。

王晓东能看出来程阳情绪比较浓重——不管是因为林雨萌要走，还是因为这个场合，还是因为他现在做的这件事情。他前倾身体和林雨萌拥抱了一下，抱的时候在林雨萌耳边问了句话，王晓东坐在林雨萌旁边，刚好能听到。

“你确定？今天正事送你啊，我不想……”

结果林雨萌咧开嘴笑了：“今天是送我所以我最大。我说让你带来你就得带来。”

程阳点了点头，这才回头看了看交头接耳暗中观察的两桌人，也笑了。

“怎么了？不是说了可以带家属？”

话是对着所有人说的。这话一出，才是真的，炸了。

 

 

炸主要分为两种，一种是王晓东这类知情人，憋了这么多年总算他妈能畅所欲言，还能炫耀自己从什么什么时候开始知道的、都知道这俩人之间的什么什么八卦。还有一类就是本来完全不知道，甚至可能还琢磨着要给程阳介绍对象的，起初是不相信，相信之后反而安静了，傻了，盯着程阳和褚世清使劲看，感觉不找出来十个gay点不罢休。

褚世清迷之腼腆，全程就给程阳拿拿东西挡挡酒，或者陪着程阳敬敬酒。两个人没有过多的腻腻歪歪的肢体接触，但长了眼的都看得出来，这一对撬不开。

因为褚世清席间建议程阳少喝酒、多吃点肉、这个汤很好喝尝一下、应该带着徒弟们给林雨萌敬酒……大事小事，程阳全部都听进去了。即使自己不想做，他也会给褚世清反馈和解释。

到最后，程阳喝得有点多，一边拉着林雨萌诉衷肠，一边另一只手就往褚世清衣服里摸。林雨萌一脸嫌弃但又被逗笑。褚世清及时抓住了程阳的手，没让桌对面程阳的顶头老板看到更多不可控制的画面。

“你好歹注意点影响？”

程阳转过头，看着褚世清，眨眼，好像大脑已经没有能力处理褚世清这条真挚迫切的建议。

“嗯？影响？”

“卧槽，你们大老板还在——”

话没说完，程阳直接回头对上秦主任的视线，送上了一个阳光、灿烂、真诚的笑容。

搞得秦主任反而不好意思起来。

王晓东觉得服气，甚至有些丢人。

他师父这像三十多岁的人吗？

 

 

男女之间会不会有纯粹的友谊？王晓东之后就一直在思考这个问题。按说他两位师父之间应该是有的，但这是因为程阳有男朋友吗？毕竟话说回来，就他所知，程阳也不是没有过女朋友。

程哥一直都是一个比绝大多数男性更加有想法、更加成熟的人，但面对林雨萌的时候，他偶尔又像个孩子。这算是一种例外了。至于他和他家那位机长是怎么相处的，王晓东见得少，不知道。

后来一帮人又换了地方续摊。秦主任没去，所以大家甚至比之前更放松了一些。林雨萌也有点醉了。她在换摊的车上扒着程阳亲了一口，叹了口气。

“以后你自己得照顾好自己啊。”

褚世清拉着程阳的手在旁边坐得纹丝不动，好像完全不受此困扰。

程阳听话地点了点头。

萌姐接续叨逼叨不停：“我这次，借这次机会，推着你把褚世清带来了，算是我能为你做的最后一件事情……宝贝儿，你比我明白，人一辈子很短的，你们俩那五年都过来了，现在到底还怕什么呢？”

“也不是怕吧，就是觉得是我们俩自己的事，其实没太大必要——”

“那你现在感觉怎么样？”

程阳笑着点了点头：“爽。”

说完，王晓东才借着一闪而过的路灯发现他眼眶已经红了，黑暗中也不知道是不是掉了眼泪。

反正褚世清此时有了动作。他从旁边凑过去，给了程阳一个安慰的吻。

那天晚上在王晓东的记忆里一直相当“梦幻”，印象中所有人都诡异地偏离了自己的惯常模式，偏离了点轨道，偏离了“人物性格”。“人物性格”这个说法，是他一位一直很喜欢程阳的同事说的。

但他看到了自己已经很多年不曾看到的人心的真实。

再之后，空管行业大改组，王晓东转行去做了飞行程序设计。他多年之后和别人喝酒聊天，偶尔也会在酒兴到了的时候，讲到这个故事。

 

 

 

  
二

程阳睁眼的时候，是四点零四。

他知道是因为他第一反应是看了一眼手机。

褚世清正在亲吻他的耳垂，逼得他侧着脸，正好看得见手机，就按亮屏幕看了一眼时间。

同时，褚世清的手还在握着他下面套弄，多年练下来手法早已不知比第一次娴熟了多少。可惜程阳现如今已经是一个对爱人非常负责的人，因此他忍着内心不满，掰过褚世清的脖子给了个轻吻，同时把他的手拉开，控制住了。

“你先别着急，”程阳的声音有些喘，“怎么回事？做梦了？”

褚世清嗯了一声：“梦见我进了郑州进近空域之后怎么都叫不到你，然后TCAS满屏的飞机，我满头大汗躲过了一个之后被另一个的尾翼擦了，估计液压管线被截断了。客舱一片尖叫，所有操作全部失灵，我在频率里傻叫着MAYDAY往下掉，最后想，想再最后听听你的声音。”

程阳说不出话来。

“如果能听着你声音，可能就不会那么害怕了。”褚世清又解释了一句。

每个人都做过失去爱人的噩梦，这很正常。每个民航人也都做过摔飞机的噩梦，这更是不稀奇。但能把这二者诡异结合到一起的，可能只有褚世清。

颇为神奇的是，程阳在这个梦里起初造就了褚世清的不安全感，但却成了他获取安全感的最后阀门。

“都是做梦吧。”程阳斟酌着说了一句，“我之前急性阑尾炎手术的时候，最后一刻感觉想不太起来这些，都是一些模糊的意识、情绪，那个时候想自己在这世界上还认识谁谁谁，其实很累，我估计真到那时候你也不会……”

话说到一半，程阳闭嘴了。且不说褚世清这种傻逼真有可能最后一刻念着他，就冲世清这个梦做得，他都只想让对方把刚才没做完的事情做下去。听完褚世清描述之后，他也觉得废话别说了直接做爱是个更加顺其自然的选择。

程阳眼口心向来一致，想明白的事情从来不犹豫第二秒。他翻身压着褚世清就开始深吻，手去完成褚世清刚没完成的事情。缠绵了一会儿之后程阳中止吻，伸手去床头柜够润滑和套子。回来拿在手里，犹豫了一下。

他又亲了亲褚世清的眉心。

“想怎么来？”

褚世清看着他：“我想要你。”

“好。”

说完，程阳打开润滑到了小半掌，就开始给褚世清做扩张。褚世清在他手底下非常顺从、自然、自信。褚世清张着嘴粗喘，早已和早年执着地想要控制性爱节奏时不一样，表现出一种全然的暴露和信任。

程阳把手指拿出来，褚世清长哼了一声，看他。

程阳拇指和无名指捏着没开封的避孕套，也看了看他，然后随手把避孕套扔到了地上。

他们俩也这么多年了，从健康的角度来讲其实风险已经很小。

“行不行？”程阳问他。

褚世清喉结动了动：“风险也不是我一个人承担。”

“今天我不想……”

“我也不想。”

程阳点了点头，吻着褚世清继续把手指伸进去。两根换三根换得相当急，褚世清竟然还是不满意。

说实话，人对着常年的性爱伴侣当然是会趋于平淡的。要说年轻的时候天天只想跟恋人在床上摸爬滚打，那确定关系这么多年之后，那五年也过去了之后，两个人确实可以天天在床上摸爬滚打了之后，他们难免会重新发现一些新鲜面孔对自己的性吸引。这对男女来说都很正常，人的天性。面对这种情况有两个可能，一是改变两人间的关系契约，从互相独钟的关系变为开放关系；二是靠这种恋爱/婚姻契约的束缚，保证自己在行为上忠诚于伴侣。

出乎程阳自己意料的是，褚世清提出来要不要开放的时候，惹得程阳心里突然蹿出八丈高的邪火，骂着人回绝了。

然后褚世清长松了一口气，欢天喜地起来。

这才让程阳消了火。

因此程阳意识到自己是一个相当情理不一的人。

程阳把自己推进褚世清的身体里，接受服务者此刻已经意识涣散沉迷于快感——刚进去的时候难有什么快感，褚世清只是被情感和爱人和信任冲刷了感知。再之后，就是比较自然和本能的事情。即使这么多年下来，程阳面对褚世清仍旧有与将军百战死从此不早朝的强烈情感冲动。

这一点褚世清倒不知道。

他这样挺好。他不需要知道。

 

 

三 大梦一场的褚世清先生

  
“大梦一场的褚世清先生，推开窗户，举起望远镜……”

程阳唱第一句出来，乐队贝司就翻了个白眼，林雨萌在台下贼笑。褚世清面色平淡，已经习惯了。

自从那次那首Sheepdog之后，程阳彻底流俗，在演出时候夹带私货抒发自己个人情感生活已成为常事。那五年里刚开始唱过各种能把人听哭的歌——倒不是苦情，而是一些类似于“Watch me now, I’m diving under, cause I couldn’t fly”这样撕心裂肺吼出来的痛苦。后来多了一些诉衷肠的。倒是在程阳他们乐队一贯的政治隐喻、社会现实、人生感叹中增添了不一样的风格。

今天是褚世清生日，赶上乐队演出，整场演出就在得到乐队众人的勉强首肯之后成了褚世清专场。台下观众听得云里雾里，他们也不太在乎。  
开成第一首，叫《Break Us》。

旋律简单、直接。程阳曾经听过这个乐队的现场。唱这首的时候，主唱说这是送给爱人的歌。  
歌词诸如“But you’ll never be over for me”、“All the wars we fought, all the love we lost, it won’t break us”之类。

其中还有一句。

“You and I, we’ll unite. You and I, in the night.”

还是把褚世清唱得老脸一红。

其实这几年，程阳画画那一套终于是走到了一个瓶颈，或者按程阳说，他已经到了自己天赋的尽头，再有什么也是故技重施，走不下去了。

对于这些事情，褚世清不懂，因此也没有多说过什么。但他奇异地明白程阳，因此其实有一点直觉。

艺术归根结底，来源于痛苦。

程阳之前看似平静，实则水面之下波涛汹涌太过挣扎。在自己敏感的精神和这个世界之间挣扎。当那层平静的壳被从内到外、从外到内逐渐打破之后，程阳生活在爱人的理解和陪伴之下，无法解决的矛盾缓解，于是成了个“凡人”。

不过好在唱歌这事，功底在，总不会消失。反而他那个乐队搞得越来越好了。

乐队队名是“三杀”。算是程阳早年难得露出来的一点锋芒。

其实对这个无聊的世界来说，程阳已经处处是锋芒，他自己不知道而已。

褚世清先生大梦一场，前一晚喝了酒因此早醒，睁开眼来在脑子绕的还是他家程阳把他的名字放歌词里唱着玩。他和程阳趋于平淡，程阳对他来说已经成了陪伴、支柱、人世温暖。其中的爱恨，说不清楚。

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
